


these small truths

by Nicnac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what you don't know that hurts you the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these small truths

The facts are these:

Lex doesn’t believe in love, not the forever kind. He believes in lust, caring, naiveté, and, if you’re lucky, familial love, but he’s certain that romantic love doesn’t exist. Anyone who says different is probably trying to sell you something, or, more likely, sell something to themselves.

Clark has never been in love. He does, however, believe himself to be with Lana. Later actions will prove, to an outside perspective, that this is an inaccurate assessment, but Clark is stubborn and a bit dense at times, so this misconception will be nearly impossible to shake.

The facts are these:

Lex knows that he has a good eye for what does or doesn’t qualify as attractive in a man. Once upon a time, Lex also knew that he was attracted to men. But being “the bald kid” is more than enough social stigma for one person and Lex is remarkably good at repression. By the time he meets Clark, Lex has more than convinced himself that the boy is just another objectively pretty face.

Clark grew up in rural Kansas and it never even really occurs to him that men can be attracted to other men. So he never questions why he likes to spend so much time around Lex, spend so much time looking at him. And Clark assumes the reason he hates all those women Lex hangs around, is that they always end up hurting Lex.

The facts are these:

Lex is certain from the beginning that he can’t lose Clark. There’s something in Lex that needs all the pieces of Clark like he needs air to breathe. He starts thinking of Clark as his little brother because family is the nearest thing to permanence that Lex has ever had, and this has to last forever.

Clark feels like the world is a bit brighter when Lex is around. Colors are sharper, life is better, and surface of his skin tingles with energy. When people ask, Clark will smile and tell them Lex is his best friend, because that’s the closest to the truth that he can think to call it.

The facts are these:

Lex and Clark are completely, deeply, and irrevocably in love with each other.

Neither of them will ever know it.


End file.
